Conquering lvl 10 NPC
CONQUERING A LEVEL 10 NPC (Non-player city) INFORMATION RECORDED AS OF 2010. Please read the whole thing before attacking(Or at least read the notes at the bottom) I am writing this guide because as you might know, some of the other Lvl 10 conquering guides are really confusing, and don't really get to the point. My friend and I just reacently conquered a level 10. One thing I have realized when my friend and I checked other guides are that they over exadurate the difficulty level, and the troop amounts. If your going to hit a lvl 10 NPC it helps to know what your facing(Posibly opposite effect...... LOL). But here is what your facing: 400K(400,000) warriors, 3666 Archer Towers, 5500 abitas, 1375 Defense Trebuchet, 2200 Rolling Logs, 11K traps(11,000). Don't let these high figures scare you off from hitting a level 10, it is really a learning experiance however many troops you lose. It also is a blast!! Remember 95K archers can kill those defences, 110-124K can with ease. (Now don't get any ideas of attacking a SpearHead with only 95K archers, you will have losses, 7-15K losses). NOTE: You can scout a lvl 10 NPC with 10-1K scouts and get all details.Now I also want to mention that I was attacking with TWO people, most likely you will attack by yourself. Now if thats the case it will be more diffucult. First off, you need to get about 180-200K archers( My friend and I took it with 200K). The one problem with our attack was of course cordanation. We didn't do the spear heads right. My point I need to make YOU MUST DO SPEAR HEADS FOR THE FIRST HIT WHEN ALL TROOPS RETURN. We had 60-75K total losses. Mostly archers. Now when you hit level 10, its really only two steps-1. Spearheads 2. Loyalty draining. Now for the spear heads you need to hit with a force of at least 95K archers, and 24-1K of every thing else(Cavs and Catos are optional). Okay I'm going to try to cut to the point and put this in a few steps(3-8). A. Hero's: Make sure that all of the heros you will be sending have at least 95 loyalty, but it would be better for you to bring them to 100. Also have at least 10 heros(10 if attacking from one city, 15-20 if attacking from two cities). B. Medals: Note you have a very good chance of getting at least 1 Justice/Nation medal in these attacks. (My friend and I got a total of 5 medals from attacking, with a chance of about 10-25 max. I got 1 nation, 1 justice, he got 3 justice). C. Note this all must be done VERY VERY quickly. Attacks should be within 5-10 seconds of each other. D. SpearHead1: Apply "War Ensign," then attack with 110-123K archers, 24-1K pikemen, swordsmen, scouts, warriors, and Cavalry/Cataphrac(Optional). Also hero MUST be at least 135+ attack, but requmended 150+. E. Loyalty draining: Attack with 10K archers, and 24-1K of all randoms/Rainbows. F. SpearHead2: Attack With 40K archers, 24-1K or the randoms/rainbows. Hero should be at least 115+ attack, but better with 135+ 1. Send warrior attacks of 5K. Send at least 9, but it would be better to send 10-20. This acts as a trap killer force. Note: You will lose ALL of your warriors that you send at the city. (My 1st 5K attack took out:1320 Roll logs, 828 def trebs, 442 warriors, and 3630 traps. 2nd:1140 roll logs, 768 def trebs, 710 warriors, and 2439 traps. Now at this point their is only 6927 traps, 756 roll logs, 507 def trebs 398848 warriors, and 3666 archer towers left. 2 Attacks took out almost 15K of the defences. I sent antother 2 attacks, my friend sent about anther 5 attacks). 2. Send SpearHead1* at the level 10 city. When your SpearHead1* returns, send a SpearHead2* Along with 9 loyalty drainers. 3. When SpearHead2*+Loyalty attacks return you repeat process exept for Warrior attacks, and SpearHead1*. Now one mistake my friend and I made is: having Loyalty drainers hit before the SpearHead2* hits. Now this GARENTEES all of loyalty drainers hit #1 to die, causing 10K archers, and 24-1K of everything else for losses. Now note that Your randoms will ALL WAYS die, thats what their there for. Also one more thing: Do not get worried about attacking it, if you use the right amount of troops, shown above you will not get destroyed. Note also that common losses will be about 20-40K archers (50-60K if hero's are not good enough/attacks in wrong order)+1-8K of random losses (Depending on how much you decide to send). NOTES:1. Every time you attack/scout a lvl 10 NPC it changes hero's, so another strategy is to scout until it shows a low lvl hero in reports. 2. Suposedly every 20 seconds a lvl 10 gets more troops, So a attack that hits 1 minute late might cost you that hit, SO AGAIN TIMING IS EVERYTHING. I had 40K archer losses because we were using a laptop on two accounts to take the lvl 10 NPC, and we got lagged out, so that was a major problem. ALSO NOTE, THESE MEDAL AMOUNTS MAY CHANGE SERVER-SERVER, I WAS ON SERVER "6". ONE MORE THING: A lvl 10 city has 19M food, 600K lumber, stone, and iron. A lvl 10 city also has 78K Population+90 loyalty at all times(Exept when you hit it....). It also has 20 cottages, and 1 inn, feasting hall, market place, forge, academy, workshop, Embassy, Relief station, rally spot, stable, barrack, 37 farms, one sawmill, one quarry, and one ironmine all of which are lvl 10s. One more note: When you get the loyalty down lower than 15, it starts to get hard because every SpearHead2* their will be 1-3 more loyalty. GOOD LUCK! HAVE FUN! AND OWN THAT LEVEL 10 NPC! Category:War Category:Barbarian Category:NPC cities